Broken Dreams, Lost Loves, and Forgotten Memories
by Insane Slash Girl
Summary: Bart/Nat Nathaniel didn't die at the end of the third book. He survived, but lost his memories. Now, his new family is planning a trip to London and he's going to meet some old friends...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is my first BT fic, so please be nice. It _is_ Bart/Nat. I would like to warn you all that I haven't read the series in a while, so I'm not positive on what's fact and what I just made up...

Sorry about the length. The other chapters are longer. The first three are sort of like prolougues and then the fourth goes a year into the future (I'll remind you when I get to chapter four).

I should update about every week.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BT...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

A boy groaned and looked around. _Where am I? _Who _am I? And most importantly, why the bloody hell am I lying on the ground in the middle of a field? _he wondered. He wobbly got to his feet, moaning when a sharp pain shot through his side. The teen glanced down, slowly lifting his shirt. There was a large wound on his side. It wasn't bleeding and looked about a week old.

He slowly stumbled in the direction of a small cottage on the edge of the field. The boy opened his mouth to call out when he reached the door, but no sound came out. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Hello?" he rasped, knocking on the door. "Is anyone there?"

After a minute, he heard footsteps and a woman replied, "One moment."

A short woman with dark brown hair opened the door. Her eyes widened when she took in his appearance. "Oh my. Come in, come in. What ever happened to you, darling?"

She led him into the living room and directed him to a couch before flying around the kitchen to find food.

"What did you say your name was?" she asked as she handed him a glass of water.

He took a sip and blushed, "I- I don't know."

"Oh no!" she tutted. "Well, do you at least remember how you got to our field or what happened to you?"

The boy shook his head and self-consciously picked at a loose thread on his jacket.

"You must have been someone important or at least wealthy."

"How can you tell?" he asked, glancing up.

"The woman laughed, "Your suit is very fancy even if it is torn up. You don't remember anything, do you?"

"No. I don't," he shook his head.

"What would you like to be called when you stay here?"

"'Stay here'?" the teen questioned.

She laughed again, "Of course. I can't have you wandering the street in a torn up suit with no memories. You don't even know your name! You would be hurt out there. So, what name would you like?"

"It doesn't really matter. Whatever you want," he shrugged.

"Hm…" she tapped her chin. "How about James?"

"Sounds good, " the boy- James- replied.

"Great. James. Or Jimmy, I guess. It sounds good." James nodded distractedly. "Oh! Speaking of names, I haven't told you mine. I'm Marissa Cartani. My husband is working right now. His name's Patrick."

"Nice to meet you," Jimmy replied, shaking her outstretched hand.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked it. I have a question: how old was Natty when he died? I want to say 16, but I'm not sure if it's right...

If you have any ideas about their meeting, tell me and I might use them (I haven't written that scene yet).

Please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am _so _sorry about not posting! I'm not going to really explain what happened (I already did in the latest chapter of my Thor story), but just know that my laptop sucks and shuts of all the time (especially when it's not plugged in) which deletes all of my work...

Oh well, the chapter is up now, so... *shrugs*

I'm thinking of writing another Bart fic where Natty turns into a dijinni after he dies (I know, so very original. It's never been done before). I'm not sure if he should have his memories or not. So please review and tell me which one I should write (or I could just write two similar fics, one with memories and one without).

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing... Except a computer that _stinks_.

**Chapter 2**

Kitty slumped in defeat. The search team had been going through the rubble for _days _and absolutely _nothing_ had been found. Not even a body. The party had asked for a break after the first week, but Kitty had refused, clutching to her lingering, but faint, hope that Nathaniel could be found (hopefully alive). The second week they had been firmer, but still she wouldn't let them stop. Now, the end of the third week was closing in quickly, and Kitty was forced to let go the last wisps of hope and give up the search as a lost cause. The group had combed every inch of the area without finding so much as a bit of cloth. The leader of the team assumed that the body had incinerated or been destroyed some other way by the demons in the staff.

Kitty grabbed a scrap of chalk and set about drawing two pentacles (not that she really needed them). _Bartimaeus, _she thought. _I need Bartimaeus._

I was floating lazily in the swirl of colors that was the Other World when I felt a gentle tug on my essence. _Yes! _I thought. _That _must_ be Kitty! She's found something!_

I appeared inside the pentacle in my usual Ptolemy guise. _No time for theatrics now._ I eagerly looked over at Kitty. She was looking healthier than when I had seen her last. She also looked puzzled and… sort of sad, but I ignored it.

"Well?" I prompted. "What have you found?"

Kitty was confused. Bartimaeus had appeared extraordinarily fast as if he had been waiting for a summons and actually _wanted_ to come to Earth. Kitty looked at him closer. He was in his normal form, but something was different. She winced when she took in the happy, expectant look on his face and realized what he thought she had summoned him for.

"Bartimaeus," she hesitated, not wanting to be the one to break the news to him and crush his hopes, "the team-"

"Yes?" he interrupted, tired of waiting.

She bit her lip and studied the ground, unsure of how to break the news, "They've given up."

After a second, she glanced up, flinching at his crestfallen expression.

"Bart-" she started.

"I want to be dismissed," he told her, voice clipped his expression closed off and icy.

Kitty sighed, "Alright." She muttered the dismissal, "Bye."

Bartimaeus nodded curtly before he disappeared in a swirl of black smoke.

_Black. The color that his heart probably is now that you crushed it,_ she thought to herself.

_Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid_! _I thought angrily. _Of course they wouldn't have found him, it's been three weeks! They had found absolutely nothing the first two, so why would they find him _now_? Plus, how could he have survived after all this time? Why was I so stupid? Did I _really_ believe that we could find him and he would be ok? I'm such an _idiot_!_

I had been so excited and so _sure_ that they had found Nathaniel. That he was somehow _alive. _I'd foolishly let my emotions get to me, and had been hurt because of it.

_But I could have sworn that he was alive, _I thought. _It's almost as though I could… sense it…_


End file.
